Back in the City
by louise.1808
Summary: Caleb has sacrificed his life to stop the distribution of the death serum but no-one will know if he was successful until they return to the city. How will Tris and her friends cope in a world without factions?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In this story, Caleb goes in to stop the death serum as expected and Tris stays behind. The dauntless living outside the wall, as well as many of the others, must decide what to do now, not knowing whether inside the city everyone is dead or not.

I sit on the floor in the hallway, willing myself not to cry. I will not cry here. Now Caleb is gone and I have no-one, my family is dead. My mother, my father and now Caleb all died for me. I don't deserve their sacrifice I have done so much wrong. I wipe away the moisture on my cheeks, I cannot show weakness. I have to be strong.

I hear footsteps and then Tobias crouches down beside me. He sits there for a minute before I rest my head on his shoulder and he wraps me in his arms. Just the sound of his breathing is a comfort to me, I still have him, despite all we've been through.

"Caleb loved you Tris." He whispered comfortingly into my ear.

He doesn't understand that that's the problem: everyone who loves me dies. I get hurt and they die and I'm left alone.

"I'm alone now. I have no-one."

He draws back and looks into my eyes, stroking my cheek with his hand.

"You have me, I'll be your family now."

He embraces me and I close the space between us, grateful for his warmth and his heartbeat. I still have him, and I will stop at nothing to protect him. I won't let him die for me too.

—

"We must create a new civilisation. We can go back to the city, salvage what's left. There we have farms and resources." Says a Dauntless man I don't know the name of.

I remind myself that there are no factions now. A gathering has taken place in the main room, consisting mostly of the people who came from the city and people who worked here. Tobias is standing next to me, listening carefully, relaxed against a wall. Christina is on my other side, her eyes wide with concentration and she listens to the conversation,

"But we don't know if the death serum was distributed in the city?" Someone says, "There may be no-one there to greet us."

"Where else would we go?" Someone else yells.

The room erupts in chaos, everyone arguing on the best course of action, and I'm hardly listening. I struggle to pay attention, my mind keeps wandering back to Caleb and his sacrifice, but I know I must listen. This is my future and I should have a say.

"Be quiet!" I shout. I'm surprised at how strong my voice sounds.

Everyone stops, their attention is on me. Tobias turns to look at me and nods, encouraging me to go on, trusting my opinion.

"My brother didn't give his life for us to sit here and argue. We need to work together to survive. I say we vote. We can either stay here or go back to the city."

Tobias speaks up, "I agree with Tris. And I think we should go back to the city, there we have the amity farms and homes. Who agrees with me?"

Several people shout and raise their hands in agreement, it seems the general opinion is to go back. I'm not surprised. Despite the bad memories, the city is still home for me too. It is where my parents lived and going back there will make me feel closer to them. Everyone is looking at Tobias and I, we have proven ourselves to them and now they look at us expectantly, waiting for either one of us to take the lead.

"Alright then." I say, "We'll take as many resources from here as we can and we'll go back to the city. We'll leave in a few days time."

No-one objects to us taking authority. People begin to disperse, going back to their rooms to collect their stuff. Christina pats me on the shoulder before she runs to catch up with them. Tobias takes my hand,

"They look up to you Tris. You have proven yourself to them and they will follow your lead." He says. His eyes are full of faith. He believes in me.

"I know. I just hope I don't let them down."

—

I lie on a bed in one of the rooms. Despite having been here for weeks now I still don't really know my way around, just how to get between the main areas. Tobias isn't here: he's been spending a lot of time at Uriah's bedside. I know he is filled with guilt for what happened to him, and I don't know how to take that pain away. It's dark outside but I don't feel like sleeping. Instead I decide to go and find Christina, she has a talent for making me feel better.

Eventually I find her sitting by a window, staring into the barren landscape. I sit down beside her, and for a while we just sit there, neither of us wanting to break the silence.

"Soon we'll be back out there, making our way to the city. I wonder if my parents will be alive." she says without making eye contact.

"They have to be," I say, "Caleb can't have died for nothing." I don't think I would be able to handle it if Caleb's sacrifice didn't make a difference. Despite everything he did to me, betraying our parents by transferring to Erudite and helping Jeanine torture me, he deserves to make up for his wrong-doings by saving thousands of lives.

Christina grips my hand a little to tight,

"It is wrong that you have lost so much Tris, we all have. I just hope we can go back to how things were." She says

"But everything will be different now. I can't imagine a world without factions."

"I think it might be nice."

I turn to her in surprise, unable to mask my reaction.

"We won't have to be categorised by one way of thinking anymore. I can be brave and honest, I can be more than one thing." She elaborates.

I guess she's right. And since I'm divergent, it will be easier for me than most to fit into a new system without factions. I never thought that maybe even people who weren't divergent could still be more than one thing, could still refuse to be categorised. I just hope that this new way will bring everyone together as a community, not leave us all feeling lonely and separated.

Eventually I make my way back to the dormitory, my eyelids heavy and I fall into sleep, dreaming of wait awaits me when we return to the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake to Christina shaking my shoulders. It reminds me of the last time she woke me - when Al had jumped into the chasm. Panicked I ask,

"What? What's wrong?"

"Tris the best thing has happened. Uriah - he's woken up."

For a moment I just stare at her, then I get out of bed and ,not even bothering to put on shoes, I race out of the door towards the infirmary, Christina following close behind.

When I arrive I find Uriah lying on the hospital bed, just as he has been for weeks. But this time his eyes are open, he's smiling and laughing at Zeke's jokes. He's surrounded by people, including Tobias who is standing a few feet away and smiling. I walk up to Uriah and wrap my arms around him. It took me a while to get used to hugging, since Abnegation don't touch often, but now I enjoy it. I smile and pull apart from him, then punch him in the shoulder.

"You had me so scared!" I said,

"Ow! Careful I'm _injured._" He says, with obvious sarcasm and his huge smile. I missed that smile.

"Maybe we should put him back to sleep." I say, facing Zeke. Everyone bursts into laughter. Christina comes up behind me,

"I found cake, just like what we had at Dauntless." She says, holding out a tray with a giant chocolate cake. We pass it around and start eating with our fingers, since nobody could be bothered to get plates and cutlery. The cake is delicious and reminds me of home.

"So Uriah, will you be able to go back to the city?" I ask, "I mean, it's a long walk."

"Well I'm not staying here," he says, "Zeke can always carry me." He looks at his brother, who sticks his tongue out.

"I can't - you're to heavy." He says,

"Nah you're just a weakling!" Says Uriah as he kicks Zeke in the leg and everyone is laughing again.

Tobias sits next to me and slips his hand into mine. He starts drawing circles on my palms with his thumbs, sending shocks through me with every touch. I get distracted and stop paying attention to the conversation. He leans over and whispers in my ear,

"I wish we were alone."

I get up and take his hand, drawing him away from the others. As we walk out I look over to see Christina eyeing me suspiciously but the others are too absorbed in the banter to even notice us leave.

—

I rush through the many corridors, my hand still clasped firmly in Tobias'. At every turn I hope that the room will be empty but there are people everywhere. Eventually I find a spare dormitory and pull Tobias inside. He slams the door shut behind him as our mouths collide. When we're finished I pull back and look into his eyes, which are now such a dark shade of blue they look black.

"Tobias, about Uriah-" I start but he interrupts me,

"I don't want to talk about this Tris."

"But you've been feeling so guilty for what happened to him and now he's awake and you don't have to feel guilty anymore." I plead with him as I move my arm up and down his comfortingly. He sits down on one of the beds and I join him. Even though there are only a few inches between us I feel the need to close the gap, however I settle for sliding my hand over and placing it on his knee.

"You're right, I did feel guilty, I do still, but it's lessened now. Besides we have bigger things to worry about." He looks up at me and I feel my stomach knot.

"We have to prepare for going back to the city." I say, "but we might get there any everyone's dead."

"There's no use worrying about what we can't change."

I know he's right but I can't help but think about what will be left for us when we return.

"So I guess since there's no use in worrying, we can just be happy."I say, as I slide closer to him, resting my hand on the back of his neck and pulling him closer to me. He grins and kisses me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He bends and kisses me on my collarbone, pressing his lips to each bird inked on my skin. When I first got the tattoo the birds represented the family I left behind in Abnegation , but now they symbolise the family who sacrificed themselves for me.

I lean in and the kiss deepens. We slide together perfectly like puzzle pieces and for a while I get lost in his perfect body. I feel the muscles on his back tightening as I touch them, tracing the tattoo on his back, imaging the symbols of the five factions: Dauntless, Abnegation, Erudite, Candor and Amity.

After a while we just lie there, only an inch apart, and look into each other's eyes. Tomorrow we must face the journey back to the city but for now we can just stay here, peaceful. Eventually I fall asleep wrapped in his arms.

—

I stand with Tobias, Christina, Uriah and Zeke as we turn to take a last look at the bureau. Even now it looks impressive, a modern white palace rising out of luscious green forests. But I won't miss it, I never felt at home there.

We turn and begin our journey towards the city. Soon we will be home, but what will we be greeted with when we climb back over the wall?

_Thanks so much for reading! Please review honestly, I'd appreciate any advice. I will upload the next chapter to the story as soon as possible. _


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not sure what I expected to find when we finally made it back through the gate. Perhaps some kind of welcome party, or at least someone expecting us. Of course this was a foolish thought: nobody knew we were returning, and they had no reason to station guards at the gates anymore since we had already escaped.

I only see the city as it has always been. The outskirts are rubble and destroyed buildings, whereas in the middle the hub rises above the other buildings which are more well kept. I also see the Hancock building and I am reminded of the time I went there with the other dauntless to zip line, just for fun. It seems like a distant memory now, I was a different person back then.

Tobias, Christina, Uriah, Zeke and I make our way through the streets, jumping over pot holes and dodging fallen streetlights. We travel in silence, all of us to scared to discuss what we will find when we get there. They are probably worried about their families, but I don't have any family left to worry about.

Eventually the streets begin to become cleaner, and the buildings newer. The smell of chemicals startles me, a scent like bleach or antiseptic fills the air and I think about the death serum. Perhaps it was dispensed after all. The thought fills me with panic, it can't have all been for nothing. We pass worried looks between us: there doesn't seem to be anyone around, even in this area which is usually crowded with people going around their everyday lives.

I hear a noise and instantly everyone draws their guns. Marcus emerges from the shadows, his hands above his head.

"You're not going to shoot me, are you?"

Christina puts her gun down fast, followed by everyone us. Tobias eyes his father warily and I move towards him. For some reason I feel the need to shield him from Marcus, like simply standing in between them will have an effect.

"What do you want?" I ask. It comes out more aggressively than I intended but I can't find it within myself to care.

"I saw you come into the city so I followed you. I thought you would want to hear what I have to say."

—

Marcus leads us into a building near to where we found him, and into a room which looks like it has been abandoned for a while. The furniture is covered in dust and cobwebs hang in the corners. He gestures for us to take a seat but when none of us do he just moves behind the table, leaning on it and staring intently at the group of us. I see Tobias clench his hands into fists so I put mine into his and lace our fingers together. He squeezes my fingers in thanks: facing Marcus is difficult for him even now.

"A sort of death serum was released." He states.

We all stare at him, our fears have come true.

"But you already knew that didn't you?" He continues,

"We didn't know if we had been successful in stopping it or not." Christina says,

"Well, some people died but then the gas just stopped."

It seems to click for me before anyone else. Slowly I say, "Caleb must have done it. He must have shut it down." I struggle not to cry as I think of Caleb, dying slowly from the death serum but desperate to shut down the programme before it can be released to the whole city. In his last moments he was truly brave.

"How many people died?" I ask

"Not many. Most people headed away from the gas." Marcus replies

"I need to go." Says Christina suddenly, "I need to find my parents, make sure they aren't - " She breaks off but we all know what she's thinking. She has to be sure her parents are alive.

"I'll go with you, I want to look for my family too." Says Uriah. Zeke agrees with him.

"I'll see you later Tris." Christina says, and they all walk out the door, leaving Tobias and I alone with Marcus.

"Tobias -" Marcus starts but Tobias interrupts him,

"Where's everyone else?" He asks, unwilling to talk any more than the bare minimum to his father.

"I'll show you."

With one final look at his son, Marcus gestures for us to follow and leads us out of the building. We pass several empty streets and continue along the same road for about 20 minutes. I soon notice that Marcus is walking in a semi-circle, giving a wide berth to the hub and central areas of the city. I suppose that's where Evelyn must be. We turn into a side alley and stop at a door which was once green, but now the paint peels off leaving it look tattered and rusted. The building we stand outside of is brown brick and plain with boarded up windows. Marcus knocks on the door 5 times, then 3 times then 4 times before stepping inside.

We are greeted by the faces of fifty or so people, huddled in corners of a large room which would is dark except for a few lighter places illuminated by gas lamps. I can hear the dripping of water from broken pipes and the creek of the old floorboards under people's feet. Mostly the people here are Abnegation, but there are a few Dauntless, Erudite and Amity who are all standing by a woman in the corner. When she turns I realise it is Joanna Reyes, former representer of Amity. She smiles and walks over to us.

"You've returned." She says, stating the obvious in an attempt at politeness I guess.

"Marcus brought us here, but I didn't realise there were so many gathered in one place." I say

"Evelyn has total control over the city, those who oppose her are not safe so we stay hidden." She looks at us, as if considering her next words carefully.

"I need you to do something." She says, "I want to deliver a message to the city and to Evelyn, and Tris should be the one to do it."

_Thanks so much for reading! Please leave me a review I would appreciate it so much. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You want Tris to do what?" Tobias says shocked,

"I want her to record a message to display to the city." Johanna confirms, polite as ever and smiling like she hadn't just asked me to risk my life. I remain shocked into silence as Tobias continues to speak for me,

"What would she say?"

"I want her to tell everyone to overthrow Evelyn."

Tobias stares at her, bewildered and frightened by what he is hearing

"She'll have a target on her back if she does that!" He almost yells then lowers his voice to a more serious tone, "She's already sacrificed more than anyone else I know to save this city. She's not doing any more."

I notice with irritation he's not going to let me have a say in this. He knows I would happily give my life for the cause, and I am angry with him, even though I know he has good intentions.

"Maybe _she _should have a say in the matter." I say, glaring at him. He stares at me pleadingly, his eyes full of worry and desperation and love.

Johanna clears her throat and says, "I'll leave you two to discuss this." then she leaves to go over to a small group of Amity and Tobias and I are alone.

He turns to me and I arrange my face to appear neutral but inside I am shaking. He grabs my hands and holds them so tight it hurts. I know this is difficult for him. I know he is reminded of the time I lied to him and went to Erudite headquarters. _I know._ And I won't lie to him again. But can't he see that this is important?

"Tris." He says urgently, I must have zoned out. He's still holding on to me tight. "Please don't do this, you will be putting yourself in so much danger. Let someone else take the risks for once."

He caresses my cheek and I look into his eyes. I think about how easy it would be to agree and fold myself into his arms, to tell Johanna no. And I almost do it. But Caleb didn't say "no". He sacrificed his life for me and I will do the same for the people I love.

"This isn't your decision." I say, "It's mine and I'm going to do it. Support me or not it's your choice."

I see a tear roll down his face as I finish. I don't think I've ever seen him cry before and I feel guilty knowing I'm the cause, but I won't let my feelings for him stop me from doing something my parents would be proud of. He sighs and lets go of my hands, leaving them feeling cold without his warmth. He takes a step back from me and looks into my eyes,

"If you're doing it then I'm doing it too."

"No!" I almost shout in shock. I can't lose him too, I have to protect him.

"What so you're allowed to take risks but I'm not?" He says, hurt plain in his voice.

"Can't you see?" I'm whispering now, "you're the only one I have left."

"Tris" he says, lifting my head. He's at least a foot taller then me so I have to crane my neck to look at him when he's standing up straight. He looks at me without anger when he says, "I love you and if you want to take this risk you have to let me take it too." I know he's right and I nod my head slowly,

"Alright then."

We tell Johanna we're ready and she takes us into a small room where there aren't as many people. She explains what she wants us to say and then we record the message. Tobias stands behind me whilst I talk.

"My name is Tris Prior and I have been beyond the wall. I have seen what's out there and I am telling you this. _We are alone. _Those people don't want to help us, they were ready to kill us all when it was convenient for them. But Evelyn is no different! We are expendable to her and we deserve a right to lead ourselves, a democracy. We are going to fight against you Evelyn and we _will _win!"

It feels unnatural to talk this way, to address so many people without being able to see them in front of me. Tobias squeezes my shoulder. I did good. Now all we have to do is hope that people take our message seriously and join us so we can take back our city.

—

A few hours later Christina, Uriah and Zeke return and with them are their families. Christina found her mother and little sister and Uriah and Zeke found their mother. I sigh inwardly. As selfish as it may be, I didn't want to have to comfort them with all I've been going through myself. I hug Christina and smile, I'm glad she's safe.

Johanna emerges into the main room and everyone turns to her expectantly. She clears her throat,

"I know everyone here is ready to fight against Evelyn, and now the rest of the population knows what's going on we can only hope they decide to join us. Tomorrow we will set out to take back the city." For a moment I am alarmed: tomorrow is very soon. But I am more than ready for this.

"Soldiers Joaquin and Nate will lead a stealth mission to infiltrate Evelyn's headquarters in order to capture her and take over control. Anyone who is trained and willing to join will be welcome to go with them although it is not expected. We need some people to remain behind and only follow if back up is needed."

Tobias and I step forward to volunteer and Christina, Uriah and Zeke as well as a dauntless man and woman I don't know the names of.

"Paige and Hal you stay behind in case back up is needed, the rest of you can join Joaquin and Nate," She gestures to two men standing behind her. One is tall with swept back brown hair and green eyes. His ears are pierced and he has a tattoo on his shoulder which I can't quite see because of the angle at which he is standing. The other is blonde and stern looking - tension in every part of his body. He reminds me of Eric except without the piercings. He nods to me and I look away.

"For now we must rest, I'll see everyone in the morning ready for the attack tomorrow."

I turn to Tobias and he looks calm and composed but I know he must be anxious at the thought of seeing his mother tomorrow. He must know that they will kill her. I rub my eyes and realise my tiredness - I have done so much today. Someone shows Tobias and I to a room with beds in. I lie down and curl into his arms, drifting asleep as he plays with a lock of my hair.

_Thanks for reading! Please, please, please review it only takes a minute and I would really like to know what you think. As usual I will hopefully upload the next chapter within a few days. _


	5. Chapter 5 (Final Chapter)

**Chapter 5**

I flatten myself against the wall to avoid the gunshots. The plan had gone badly, really badly, and now we had to fight our way through if we wanted to get to Evelyn.

_A few hours earlier..._

After gearing up with a variety of guns and knives, Tobias, Christina, Uriah and I meet with the two dauntless soldiers coming with us - Joaquin and Nate I think their names were. We find them leaning against a wall, their guns strapped to their sides. They look as if they've been ready for a while.

"Hi" Christina says as she approaches them. The rest of us come up behind her.

"Oh you're ready, I'm Joaquin and this is Nate." says the one with the green eyes

I hear Nate mutter something that sounds a lot like "Took you long enough" under his breath but I decide to let it slide.

"Yup, let's take down Evelyn!" says Uriah, with a bit too much enthusiasm for starting a dangerous mission. Tobias just looks numb. I know it must be hard for him to talk about capturing her mother, he's only doing this because I am. He thinks heh has to protect me. I smile, I can't deny it's sweet of him.

Nate looks at Uriah questioningly, obviously surprised at his enthusiasm for running into what sounds like a suicide mission to me. With just the seven of us, we are supposed to sneak pass fifty armed guards, break through the security and find our way through Erudite headquarters to Evelyn. There was a time where I would easily give me life because I believed that in order to deserve my parents sacrifice I had to die too, but I realised that really what I had to do is live. Live and make them proud. However, I still value the lives of everyone in this city over my own, and if a dangerous mission is what it takes to save them from Evelyn's tyranny then that's what I'll do.

"Don't seem too eager to die Uriah, they'll question your sanity." Says Zeke. He too has spotted the obvious flaws in our plan.

"We're not going to die. That would be too cruel of the world." Uriah replies, and I know what he means. We made it back inside the wall, they found their families alive and safe and we're all back together. For us to die now would be too tragic.

Everyone stares at Uriah and for a moment all is quiet, everyone considering the danger we are about to walk in to. Joaquin breaks the silence,

"Let's go."

—-

Christina, who is in front of me, stops suddenly causing me to almost run into her, but my reflexes are much better than they used to be. I slow and run to her side. We are in front of Erudite headquarters.

It looks different to when I was once here. It has fallen into disrepair: the concrete paths are covered in litter and dirt, the windows which make up most of the building are grimy so we can barely see in. But the biggest difference is the soldiers which are everywhere. From this angle I can count at least 20 but there must be more around the other side of the building.

"How on earth are we supposed to get past all them?" exclaims Uriah, his mouth wide open in shock to the point where under different circumstances it would be comical.

"We have a plan." says Joaquin, I notice Nate doesn't do much talking, "Johanna has been watching them and every half hour or so they change shifts, so there are less of them whilst they swap over. We can take it as an opportunity to slip through whilst they're distracted - and there'll be less of them if we are noticed."

I nod. The plan seems risky, but it's all we've got.

After about 10 minutes of sitting on the ground, Nate signals to us to get ready. I turn to where he's looking and see some of the guards head inside, leaving only five or so outside. We all get up and prepare. Nate continues to watch and then -when I assume the guards have turned the other way- he starts running. Tobias follows him first and I am close behind, with Christina, Joaquin, Zeke and Uriah coming afterwards. I run as fast as I can without making too much noise - my feet light on the ground and my heart pumping as adrenaline fills my blood. I will always love the feeling I get when I run.

Nate seems to know where he is going, we are heading for a small side door, covered from one side with a large beam. I am almost at the door, only a few more meters to go, when I hear gunshots. Instinctively I flatten to the ground and roll across the floor, landing right in front of the door, safely shielded by the beam. Tobias pulls me to my feet just as Christina, Uriah and Joaquin come up behind me. I hear Zeke cry out, but he too makes it to the door. Nate shoots the lock and kicks it open, all of us rushing through into safety. Once we're inside, Tobias turns to Zeke worried.

"Are you ok? Did you get hit?" He says.

"Just a graze, I'll be fine." Zeke replies. Tobias tears a piece of material from his shirt and wraps it around Zeke's bleeding shoulder.

"We have to continue." Says Nate impatiently

"Nate! Give them a minute." Joaquin hisses, but Nate ignores him.

Once Zeke is ready we head down the hallway into the unknown.

—

I am conscious that the traitor Dauntless soldiers have probably informed everyone that we broke in as we run through hallways.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Christina says through shaken breaths, we have been running for a while. Nate ignores this comment. I have a feeling he doesn't respond to anyone or really do anything unless it's necessary.

"Yes he does." Joaquin supplements after a few seconds and Christina nods to him in thanks.

Just as we're turning a corner I hear gunshots and flatten myself against the wall. I expect the others to take their guns out and fire back, but instead Nate turns around and runs in another direction. He must know Erudite headquarters well in order to reroute. It occurs to me I don't even know where we're going, except that the goal is to find Evelyn. This happens several more times: shooting coming from one direction and Nate simply turning around and going another way. We run up so many flights of stairs and down so many corridors I lose track, but then Nate takes a sharp left turn into a door and we all follow him inside.

The room is large with a big white table in the middle, and windows overlooking the courtyard where we entered. Evelyn is perched at the end of the table, flanked by two soldiers. Before they have time to react, Nate shoots one in the leg and, following suit, Tobias shoots the other in the shoulder. Evelyn looks up startles and sees us standing in the doorway.

"Tobias?" She says, confused. She must not have realised we had come back from outside the wall. Christina runs over and points a gun at Evelyn's head.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just shoot you now." She spits out. I look over and see Tobias, clearly conflicted and hesitant.

"Christina stop." I say, "Johanna said to capture her."

Christian looks at me, "You really want to risk her getting away? Just because she's your boyfriend's mother?" I am offended by Christina's words but before I can retaliate, Joaquin steps forward,

"Christina put the gun down. We're taking her back to Johanna." Hesitantly, Christina lowers her gun then shoves Evelyn at Joaquin, who grabs her and ties her hands behind her back.

"How are we supposed to get out? There are still guards covering this building." Says Zeke. Joaquin looks at him and smiles and at that moment from out the window I see something.

Hundreds of people dressed in clothes of a variety of colours step forward out of the buildings, Johanna at the front. Many of them are holding guns, trained on the building. Nate smashes the window and Joaquin steps forward, still holding Evelyn. He displays her to the crowd like a sort of trophy.

"Evelyn is captured and the tyranny is over!" He yells. the crowd cheers, and Johanna smiles.

Now Evelyn is gone I can finally rest. Johanna will take power and Tobias will be safe. Tobias. I walk over to him,

"It's over." I say, as I rest my head on his chest.

"I know." He says, and the he is kissing me and I am happy.

**END**

_I know this story was short but it's my first fan fiction so I wanted to start with something a bit easier. Please let me know what you think so that I can improve and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. _


End file.
